


Rebles

by Azchoco



Category: 6711 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azchoco/pseuds/Azchoco





	Rebles

不是第一次了。刘启深呼吸。  
怀里的人像是确认了为非作歹的权利，紧贴着自己的胸膛在颈侧有技巧地磨蹭，温热的吐息蒸热了那寸皮肤，热度缓慢地向上爬升，湿软的舌尖舔弄着冰冷的耳廓。  
“嗯。”被挑逗的人没来得及咬紧齿关，走露了一点心思。  
一声低笑递进刘启的耳朵，那个人轻轻颤抖着，像是被取悦了，接着冰冷的手掌附上了他的嘴唇，“这可不行。”  
大老爷们儿，说什么不行。刘启在心里小声怨道，不知道李一一搞什么鬼。  
小技术员柔软的睫毛刷在脸颊上，也拂得心尖痒痒的，专心感受着对方游移的去向，冷不防被人一口咬在喉结上，刘启痛哼出声，腰上用劲就要反抗，却被另一只手摁住不能动弹，真小看这技术员了，不是吃素的。颈部的皮肤被含在湿热的口腔里，吮吸得咂咂有声，腰间凉白的指尖也不老实，沿着绷紧的肌肉线条往下勾勒，即将探进已经解开的腰头时又突然一改走向换成了手掌向上抚摸，按在了左边胸膛。  
李一一松开了粘腻的唇齿，靠在刘启肩头凝视自己的右手，手心底下是狂热的心跳，充满生命力的搏动像是随时要从指缝间挤出来，他决计不放它自由，发亮的眼神像落满了星星，执着地望向刘启漆黑的眼底，说：“它是我的。”  
沉默的爱人抓起那只手亲吻他的指尖，舔舐手指间不存在的鲜血，沙哑的声音藏不住甜蜜的底音，“是你的，都是你的。”另一只手探进白色衬衫下摆抚摸，宽大的手掌按上柔韧的腰身，将对方和自己紧贴，“去床上好不好，一一，一一。”  
仿佛哄骗孩童的语气，李一一有点恼，但稍一寻思就同意了转换场地。  
落入柔软被褥时他看准了时机，把大狼狗压在身下，刘启被按住肩头时神情还有点懵，没明白过来对方什么意思。  
“是我的。”左边的乳首被含入热烫的口腔，灵活湿滑的舌头挑弄着挺立的顶端。  
“是我的。”冰凉的手滑向身下，抓住已硬挺的性器套弄着。  
“是我的。”游弋的吻细密地落在胸腹，留下包含感情的水痕，来到腹股之间。李一一亲了亲根部，抬起眼看了一眼惊慌失措的刘启，唇角勾起了胜利的笑容，低头将他的欲望整个含了进去。  
“啊。”刘启抬起肩膀向后仰去，不仅是所有敏感都被紧致包裹带来的快乐，还有无力掌控局势的焦灼，水声拍打着他的耳膜，整个大脑都在温柔地震动。他伸出手去碰深埋在自己身下的李一一，柔软的卷发纠缠在他手指之间，他舍不得用力，只能缓缓挺动腰肢，去触碰收得更紧的咽喉，李一一却在这时候将口中的东西吐出来，支起上半身居高临下地看着他。  
唇齿热烈地交缠，口腔里交换的还有自己的味道。刘启红了脸，完了，少年高傲的心气被对方翻来覆去地摆弄，节节溃败，眼前的人像是在攻城掠地中得了满足，反而坐在他的腰上自己打开了双腿。  
穴口已经经过扩张，细白的手指在嫩红色中不疾不徐地进出，微微开启的嘴唇里含着细碎的吐息，从睫毛稍底递出准确的信息，“过来。”  
刘启顺从地坐起来，抓住正在动作的手用力往深处一送，就听见了满意的一声嘤咛，那双游刃有余的眼睛里现在含着水汽，他去亲吻白皙的肩头，粉色的乳首，手上的动作压着速度，身上的人脱了力才放倒在床上。  
“想要吗？”手臂撑在对方脸侧，滑落的汗水滴在他的脸上。  
“给我。”不是请求，是命令。  
刘启为数不多词汇库里，有一个词叫rebel，这个知识并非来自课本而是一辆落满灰尘好像永远修不好了的摩托，黑色的车身瘦窄精壮，像书上的黑豹，过去的人穿着收身皮夹克骑着这种交通工具上驰骋在太阳下，刘启猜想这意义远远超过交通本身。  
他有一件皮夹克，是从一哥那儿搞到的，当时他还是个半大孩子，远没有现在壮实，但带着旧机油味的黑色皮革就像遵循了什么神秘的定律，在汗水和体温的作用下和他的肌肉一样拉伸延展，那件外套仍然像另一层皮肤一样合身。  
如果还在过去，自己一定是个好骑手，他在心里这么想，收紧了恋人脖颈上的手，上臂肌肉隆起，后背拱起伏低，汗水淋漓。  
Rebel，反叛者。这个敢炸木星的英雄，敢背叛联邦政府的男人，却总在这个人面前低头，这个人说“给我”，他就给，全都给，可以为这个人流干汗水，椎骨粉碎。被掐断声音的李一一只能在不知疲倦的挺动里软下腰肢，嘴里含着糊混不清的词句，可能是快点，也可能是别停，反正不会是求饶，也不会是他的名字。  
心里涌上来的伤感让他几欲落泪，他退出来，抓过床头的手枪瞄准李一一的眉心。  
眼里的水雾还未褪去，鼻头和双颊飞着红云，从心脏的震颤中滑落的人还没理解他的行动，也没有后退，只是直直看着他的眼睛，直到时间凝住了，才垂下眼睫抬起下颚将冰冷的枪口深深地含了进去。  
艹。刘启在心里暗骂自己是个蠢货，眼前的人能面不改色赴刑，怎么可能惧怕一支不会伤害他的枪。  
“我说过爱你。很多次。”李一一吐出湿漉漉的枪，转而用柔软的脸颊沿着僵直不动的枪身滑动，金属已经变得温热，带着自己的体温，他亲吻刘启的拇指，接着轻咬柔软的鱼际，进而吸吮手腕一侧细致的皮肤，心思沉郁的少年终于投降似的放松了手，把枪丢到了一边。  
“是啊，我以为那是一种其他语言里的告别。”过往的经历告诉刘启，自己的不幸已经注定了身边的人只会在生命的最后才会让他听见那句话。  
李一一抵在他胸口轻笑。“我也没想到没死成。”  
“你敢想。”刘启用力圈住这个人，按在自己怀里。  
他的爱人身上有一种罕见的火光。跌落悬崖那次，他借着这点温暖活了下来，地面寒冷长夜里，他想这种坚定地燃烧着发亮的东西可能就是希望。  
那天他也想带李一一走的，只要他们俩转投反叛军就可以一起逃离地下城里虚假的安定，到地面上去，他准备了一辆运输车，还把那辆摩托车也带上了，他想着等地球回到太阳系，再想办法修好它，他就可以载着爱人在笔直的公路上一直向前开，就像黄金时代的电影里一样。李一一没推开他的手，但也没答应他，只是忧愁地看着他的脸。  
“我不反对你去践行你的计划，”李一一皱着眉头，刘启最不喜欢他皱眉头，“现在我不能证明你是错的，也不能证明自己是对的，我现在阻止你，你一定会怨我，如果放你走，我们两个人中一定有一个能活下来。”  
太阳是否会氦闪本来是离他们很远的事，现在却让他们两个人的未来向更加不确定的方向发展。后来刘启一个人走了，也许抹了眼泪，可能是因为李一一没有留他。  
在暴戾残酷的反叛军里刘启像个异类，战斗里总是不肯下死手，有时候他会特别留意白色防护服的尸体，一个个翻看过去，有时候也会突然在执行死刑前没头没脑地压低声音问一句：“你认识李一一吗？一二三四的一。”他想他的一一肯定还在某处活着，抱着他的小电脑敲敲打打，脸上映着屏幕里微弱的光，想办法证明氦闪的发生是确定的，至于他，他把摩托车藏在一个山洞深处，常常抽空去看看，把舍不得抽的烟叼在嘴里，想一想回到阳光之后的样子。  
听说那群疯子攻破技术中心的时候刘启也疯了，开着运输车一路冲撞一头扎进人群中，他从车上跳下来抓住领头的衣襟，逼问里面的联邦政府的研究员现在在哪里，对方觉得眼前的人疯得可笑根本不想回答，于是刘启狠狠揍了他一拳，小头目吐出嘴里的鲜血笑得瘆人：“有用的，现在在里面干活，没用的，这会儿估计都他妈冻硬了。”  
他的一一是谁，是天才，是仅剩的工程师，是混乱时代里最后的人类大脑，刘启想都没想就往里面跑。  
这一刻李一一正在主控室里，被三个荷枪实弹的士兵顶着后脑，脸上全是刚才负隅顽抗时流的血，有他自己的，也有别人的，被他打伤的人不能动弹，正躺在一边的角落里，不干不净地骂着不堪入耳的脏话，叫嚣着等李一一完事儿就要如何如何弄死他，而李一一脑袋里只有一件事，就是拖延时间，按照他的计算结果，太阳就快要氦闪了，手上的动作却不能停下，因为他一迟疑后脑勺就会挨一下，打得他本来就混混沌沌的意识猛地荡漾一下，他对士兵说：“你就不能让他闭嘴吗？我都想不起系统操作密钥了！”年轻的士兵虽然狐疑，但是用有限的智力思考了一下，还是去那边给了同伴一脚让丫别嚷嚷了。  
过了一会儿一个缠着绷带的人进来了，看军衔等级还挺高，前脚踏进来就粗着声音破口大骂，一个破基地花了这么长时间，手无缚鸡之力的技术员都搞不定，现在外面还没清扫干净，竟然还要用三个人盯着一个傻子敲键盘，话毕命令两个高大的士兵出去支援主控室外面的人，自己将枪上了膛对准了李一一的后脑勺。  
“出去，愣着等开饭呢啊，傻逼。”两个傻逼对视一眼就往外走，他们离开没多远，防护门就开始运作把他们关在主控室外，几乎是同时，一声枪响爆头另一个士兵应声倒地，脑浆和鲜血溅了李一一一身，军官走到一边又给了角落里那人一枪，从嘴里。  
“跟我走。”  
“去哪儿啊？”李一一憋住笑，扬着脸明知故问。  
“你们程序员，不是最喜欢留后门吗？”  
从暗道逃出技术中心之后没走多远那些人就追上来了，李一一拖着中弹的军官躲进早就选好的山洞里，用胶带修补对方破损的防护服，被抓住只是时间问题，他想尽力保住一个人。外面的声音越来越近了，李一一打开了私人频道。  
“关掉的发动机一会儿会重启，基本上是全自动的，只要跟着操作。太阳就要氦闪了，人类还需要一些时间，保重，活下去。”接着他向洞口走去，一边走一边缓缓举起双手，“你有可能不是我想的那个人，但我知道你是。你蠢得可怕，觉得我会因为你加入反叛军就恨你，我们忠于彼此，不忠于任何一边。我爱你，刘启。我爱你。”  
他们把李一一带走了，去远方的湖面施行愚蠢的冰刑，2000个人没有退缩地向前走去，带着不确定的深信。太阳氦闪的光和远处横冲直撞而来的运输车一同碾过了押送人类罪人的士兵，刘启在白光之后爬下车在人群中寻找那个发着光的身影，在频道里喊他的名字，而李一一早就看见了这个傻气的小黑土豆子，一步一步向他走来。  
“旧的太阳没有了，我们去找新的太阳。”李一一轻轻地用头盔磕上刘启的。  
他们回到运输车上，回到地下城，却没有再和任何人为伍，李一一声称自己已经被打坏了脑袋，不能再胜任高强度的工作，申请调到其他岗位，最后当然没有成功，而刘启去取回了那辆坏掉的摩托车，穿着皮衣在一哥手底下工作，闲的时候拉上车库的门，闭门修车，等着有一天可以在笔直的公路上自由驰骋，后座带着李一一。  
伴侣太聪明确实恼人。当你的恋人有对抗半个世界的英勇，相当于高级士兵的战斗力，还见了鬼一样的聪明永远有看穿一切的能力更恼人，不能掌握一切的感觉很糟，但掌握一切的是李一一就很好。这个世界暗无天日糟得像下水道，但刘启愿意给他在外面的永夜里找来一顶破烂皇冠，称他为这个时代的希望，带人类去找新的太阳。

你他妈的，永远不要屈服。  
Ride or die.


End file.
